Down
by torajune28
Summary: A sweet conversation takes place between the couple. But is it really happening? Warning: Character death.
1. Silly Derek

_I own nothing :( tumblr people, torajune28 :D_

_Spencer and Derek have a sweet conversation on Spencer's bathroom floor._

_Warning: Character Death._

* * *

**_Silly Derek_**

Derek was on the floor when Spencer walked in. The water was running, the sink steaming and the stopper closed. There was a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush that were on the floor. At first he panicked, his knees dropping to the ground and his hands coming up to his mouth to hold in his breath. But when Derek turned his head and smiled at Spencer, his eyes crinkling in that golden way, the brunette sighed with relief and sat back on his heels, placing a hand over his heart dramatically.

Spencer pursed his mouth when Derek laughed at him, placing a hand on his lovers forehead. "What on earth are you doing, laying on the ground, Derek?"

The bald, pajama clad man smirked. "Have you ever noticed how pretty your bathroom ceiling is?" He was tugged to lay down next to Derek, their eyes roving over the turquoise shapes directly in their line of sight. Bed time was going to have to wait.

"I haven't exactly had the opportunity to observe it," Spencer jokes, resting his head on Derek's chest gently. His fingers played idly with his pecs, roaming over the occasional nipple.

"Sometimes you gotta slow that big ole brain of yours down and enjoy the little things, Spencer."

"I enjoy the little things," He defended, a big smile on his lips. "I enjoy you, don't I?"

Derek mock gasped, closing his eyes and turning his head away, fake sobs coming out of his mouth. "That was an insult to my manhood, wasn't it?" He asked.

Spencer kissed his neck, his free hand coming down to grab Derek's. "Yes, yes it was. I'm afraid you just can't satisfy me anymore," he teased.

Derek turned on his side, wrapping his arms awkwardly around Spencer, who was still laying on his back. "I love you, you know that, don't you?"

Spencer's eyebrows knit together and he rubbed his head against the arm that was now under his neck. "Of course I do. You know that I love you, right?"

Derek grinned, nuzzling Spencer's cheek. "Yeah, yeah. Sure ya do."

Spencer rolled his eyes and interlaced his fingers with the hand that was on his stomach. "When I walked into the bull pen, and you were there, talking to those women about getting a drink that night, the first thing I felt was jealousy." Derek quirked an eyebrow. "I'm serious, I wanted to be in their shoes."

"You didn't even know me," Derek started. "That was your first day."

Spencer's lips pulled into a smile. "I know. But you were beautiful."

"Were, huh?" Derek grumbled.

Spencer laughed. "You know what I mean. Are. You are beautiful. My heart still skips two beats when I see you and eight when you touch me."

"Aw, genius boy, that's so sweet."

Spencer squinted his eyes and opened his mouth, about to argue. But the floor was wet and he remembered the faucet. He went to turn it off, but Derek kept him in place. "Hey, I have to pay the water bill you know."

Derek smiled and caressed his cheek. "I'll pay it this month."

Spencer came back down, locking eyes with Derek. "And the thirsty kids in Africa?"

"We're on a whole 'nother piping system. It wasn't heading to them anyway."

Spencer opened his mouth disbelievingly but with a small smile. "That's horrible and you know it."

"True, true, but I just want to hold you right now." He sighed as he rolled back onto his back, his left and Spencer's right intertwined between them, Spencer's left index finger now caught in his belt loop and his own right acting as Spencer's pillow. "When I first saw you, you know the first thing that ran through my mind?"

Spencer looked at him expectantly, the water making a puddle around their bodies now.

"I thought, 'Damn, this kid is a geek.'."

Spencer pursed his mouth. "That's romantic," The sarcasm was obvious.

"No really, that was my first thought. But then my second was, 'Check out those eyelashes. How pretty,' and after that 'He looks amazing without those coke bottle glasses.' Then Hotch introduced us and when he said your name I wanted to laugh."

Spencer sighed, looking up at the ceiling instead of his lover. "Stop, really, before I jump your bones." His voice was monotonous, jokingly so.

"Ha ha." Derek continued. "Spencer was so… cute. It suited you perfectly. I mean, yeah, I thought of you as a friend at first, you know that. But after a few years, I had those dreams I was telling you about."

Spencer smiled. "Ah, yes, those dreams. The ones that I very much enjoyed reenacting for you."

Derek chuckled, curling his pillow arm so he could play with Spencer's dark curls. "Yes, those ones. And then you confessed and it's been perfect since. I'm so happy."

The brunette blushed, for what reason he was unsure. He curled into Morgan more, ignoring the water around them and kissing his cheek. "I am, too."

* * *

Hotchner had had enough. Three times he had called Derek Morgan. Four times he had called Spencer Reid. Neither of them showed up to work that day, and last time that had happened he learned it was because they were together and Spencer wasn't… _well enough _for work.

"Prentiss, have you called Reid's house?" He asked, coming out into the bull pen.

She nodded. "Yes, sir, I have. I called Morgan's home, too. No answer."

Hotch rolled his eyes. And so it had happened again. "Willing to come with me?" Hotch asked. He had been keeping their relationship a secret from the others but this was a sort of punishment. They had promised it wouldn't happen again and oh, look, yes it did.

"Where, sir?" Her voice was full of laughs, Hotch's facial expression giving his mischief's away.

"To the Morgan residence. Then to the Reid residence if they aren't there."

Prentiss quirked an eyebrow as she watched her boss and his smug expression. "They… they…" She seemed to be feeling the word out. "They?!"

Hotch nodded, knocking his knuckles on her desk before heading back up the railing to his office.

"Oh, sir, please please please let me bring JJ and Garcia. Please!" She begged, smirking as she stood quickly.

Her boss stared at her, locking his office door. "I'm taking the Suburban."

Prentiss' grin grew and she flew from her desk to grab her colleagues. Hotchner crept to the next office over and knocked on its door. Rossi motioned him to come in.

"Where are we going?" He questioned with a suspicious look on his face.

"We're going to retrieve our MIAs." He responded, the key chain swirling in his hands.

The team had piled in the SUV, first to Agent Morgan's house. There was no answer, no noise inside. Aaron drove them over to Agent Reid's home, knocking on the door roughly.

"Excuse me!" Garcia sang, pulling a key from her pocket. "Can you believe this is happening? What if we walk in on them doing the dingy?!"

Rossi stopped in his tracks, and so did Hotch, pausing by the doorway with weary looks on their faces. "We'll stay back here," Rossi whispered.

JJ giggled, Emily suppressed a guffaw and Garcia's eyes lit with a glint none of them had seen before. The three ladies traversed through the house, first the kitchen, then the living room, the guest room and finally the master room. Garcia threw the door open, a camera in her hand. It flashed as the door slammed against the wall but no one was there.

"Ssh," JJ demanded, turning her ears towards the closed door. "Water's running."

Emily clapped a hand down her face. "Oh my god, they're taking a shower together."

Garcia pushed them both out of the way, her camera ready again. "And a one, two, three!" She opened the bathroom door, hard, but it thunk-ed. Something soft had stopped it.

* * *

.

.

.

_... Keep reading?_


	2. Shattering

_UM Can I just say WOW?! I'm so superly happy that I got all of these reviews and alerts and faves. Thank you guys soo soo so so so so much. I was going to wait ten days but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't! THANK YOU! _

_I must warn again that this is a short fic to tide you over until I begin my next long series! _

_Also: Character Death_

* * *

_**Shattering**  
_

Garcia looked down and her eyes opened in horror, tears immediately clouding her vision. JJ peaked over her shoulder, Emily too, who screamed for Hotch and Rossi. Both men came running, their hands instinctively over their guns. The women, all but Garcia, stepped away and they were able to see what had the women so upset.

Spencer was wrapped in Derek's arms, one as a pillow and the other holding his hand. It would have looked normal, save for the ashen tint to the darker man's skin and the pool of blood surrounding the both of them. Spencer had stirred, the blow to his back waking him, but he hadn't moved. He had started talking though, sweet, hushed whispers to Derek.

"Good morning, you. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He had said, kissing the cold, dead body before resting on the too pale arm. "But I wouldn't have." He smiled, snuggling into the side, the blood making a sick pulling noise as he moved in it. "Then you have to next time," He replied to no one.

Emily was the first to talk. "An ambulance… more agents. Coming." She managed.

Garcia was inconsolable, tears cascading down her face, runny make-up tinting her features. JJ was rubbing small circles on her back, trying to at least keep her mouth from opening, her teeth showing, a wracking sob from escaping. Emily had kneeled on the ground, just at the edge of the blood pool. She placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder and he lazily turned his head towards her.

"Oh, Emily. You're here. Funny, Derek was just talking about you," He informed, a smile on his lips. The whole left side of his face was covered in dried blood, but he didn't seem to notice any of it.

"Reid, dear God, what happened?" Rossi sputtered, tears forming in his own eyes.

He received a questioning look, then one of realization. "You mean why we are on the floor." Reid stated to make sure he was right. "Well, Derek fell while he was brushing his teeth and we've been here since. I think we spent the night here. How did you guys get in, I'm pretty sure we locked up."

Hotch couldn't do it, he couldn't talk to Reid about this. Not here. Not now. "Garcia… let us in. We were… we… you guys didn't come in…"

Spencer was silent, laughed, then looked at him expectantly. When Hotch didn't do what he wanted, he sat up, pulling Derek up with him. Apparently it was hard because the man's limp, dead weight body came with Spencer after much effort. They now realized Spencer wasn't just holding hands with Derek, but that he was supporting the dead, rigor mortised body fully. Derek fell stiffly against Spencer's back, revealing a large wound the size of a baseball on the back of his head. The darker man's legs were straight as a plank, his arms only wrapped around Spencer because that was how he'd orchestrated them. His head, eyes wide open, was lolling on Spencer's left shoulder, against the blood on their youngest agent's face.

"Then are we fired?" Spencer asked, his voice sad with the thought of losing a job, not his lover.

Hotch realized that 'Derek' had 'spoken' to him… through Spencer. "W-wh-what did he s-say?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "He asked if you're going to fire us like you threatened to last time. Are you?"

Rossi placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder and shook his head. "The sirens are close," he cried, his voice shaking and so un-Rossi like.

When Spencer was pulled away from Derek by the paramedics he screamed. A throat wrecking, blood curdling, ear bursting scream. He flailed and kicked and punched and hit himself, the officers, JJ and Prentiss. Eventually he was cuffed and set in the back of a police car, where he banged his head against the glass until he knocked himself unconscious.

Derek was dead. There was no need for an ambulance. He had been dead over thirteen hours, rigor mortis setting in, cold. The team, including Garcia, followed the coroner to his office.

The man was somber when he let the team in his examination room, Garcia's sobs starting again as she saw her Chocolate Adonis laying on the table, pale and completely still. "The cause of death was a blow to the head. It would appear that he fell to the ground, immediately shattering the occipital bone, and dying. He then bled slowly. I'd call it exsanguination but he had already…died."

JJ was the first to visit Reid. He was in the hospital with a self induced concussion. Her face was tear-streaked and she wanted to hug him but, he was despondent. Emotionless and his eyes soulless. She talked to him about Henry, about Will and then told him he'd get through this. His eyes hadn't even blinked since she had walked in.

Next was Prentiss, who cried for the first fifteen minutes then tried to touch him before he snatched his hand away. His eyes hadn't moved, mouth and face still the same, but he had pulled his arm away and that was something. She spoke to him about Sergio and the fact that her mother had called on the way to the hospital. Nothing.

Rossi walked in and he was silent. He didn't go to the side of the bed. He stepped in Spencer's line of vision and stayed that way until his feet grew numb and there was a knock at the door. "Reid blinked," he told Garcia, who walked past him as he walked out.

The perky woman was so sad, wearing all black now, including her hair. She cooed at him, told him it wasn't his fault and that he needed to cheer up. Her tears had fallen over and over but she kept her voice calm as she spoke to him. She moved to the other side of the bed and caught his eyes following her for a little bit. She took his hand and he didn't pull away, only flinched. "You'll get better," She finally said.

* * *

_Mmm, we'll see, Garcia. Last part next! Tell me ya enjoyed it yo! _


	3. Completely Broken

_Last part guys :(_

_Warning: Character Death_

_I'm on tumblr and it's the same as my username :D_

_I'm so freaking happy, guys. You're awesome! Thank you for following me through this half-month here with this painful brain child of mine._

_Good news: My next long term will be up in ten days! WOO...?_

* * *

**_Completely Broken_**

There was a break between her and Hotch, probably to discuss what would be the best and last approach to Spencer. When Hotchner finally walked into the hospital room, Spencer was sitting up instead of laying down, his face not as pale, his eyes wet from all the blinking he was currently doing.

"Spencer?" Hotch questioned, approaching the bed cautiously.

"Yeah?" He answered, his voice hoarse and weak.

Hotch sat down in the seat as tension left his body. "God, Spencer, I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry."

The brunette shook his head lightly. "It's just a concussion, from what I can tell. I'm fine. Is anyone else here… like, maybe Derek?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

Hotch had strained to hear him and when he did, he realized one thing. Trauma. That's what Spencer was experiencing. "Uh, I don't… I don't know. Let me… check," he played along.

He came out of the room to a circle of expectant faces. "He's… I need to talk to his doctor." He walked away from the group and to the nurses station, asking the location of Spencer's current doctor. Only five minutes had passed before the doctor was rushing towards Hotch, an orderly behind him.

"Sir, I assume you're with Dr. Reid?" He asked, holding out his hand. "I'm Dr. Benner."

"Hello, Dr. Benner." Hotch paused, his face looking grave. "I'm Agent Hotchner… My agent is…"

Dr. Benner looked back to the orderly who understood the silent message and walked next to the door. "Agent Hotchner, your agent, Dr. Reid, he's… traumatized. There's nothing wrong with him physically, he's perfectly fine in that department." He sighed as he looked over to Penelope and fiddled with his clipboard. "From what Ms. Garcia told me, I can only assume that he's experiencing a psychotic break. His significant other died last night, correct?" Hotchner nodded. "Then I'm assuming the shock of losing someone precious is what caused his psychosis. Though, it's not exactly normal. Does he perhaps have a history of or have a mental illness? Whether previously himself or in the family?" Dr. Benner inquired.

Hotch grimaced. "Yes, his family. His mother is a paranoid schizophrenic."

Dr. Benner nodded. "Ah, yes. There's much controversy on this but I do believe that schizophrenia is genetically passed. It could be the beginning… yes, he is at the right age." Dr. Benner seemed to be thinking. "We'll have to monitor him for a few more days to be sure and see exactly where his mental state is at the moment. Agent Hotchner, do we have permission to keep him for the next week or so for observation?"

Hotchner nodded. "Of course, anything. We just… want to help him."

Dr. Benner smiled sadly and nodded towards the orderly. "Lets go talk to him and get a grasp of what we need to do. We'll cuff him just in case, I don't want him to hurt himself or any of us."

Hotchner agreed, heading past his team and opening the door.

When Hotch came back into the room, the doctor followed him, along with the orderly who he now saw had two pairs of flexi cuffs.

Spencer's face was inquisitive, studying the sight before him.

"You've been… walking in your sleep. It's precautionary," Dr. Benner told him. He seemed suspicious a few more seconds but then nodded.

The orderly placed the cuffs on Spencer, one hand to each side of the bed, and then left. The doctor came to one side, Hotch on the other. "So, Derek," He started, trying not to look awkward with his hands tied.

Hotchner shook his head and looked to the doctor for approval. "He's not here, Reid. He… won't be coming."

Spencer's small smile faltered. "Wh- why not? Is he mad that I got injured on a case again?"

Hotch shook his head. "He won't be coming at all, Reid. He can't." The brunette squinted his eyes, waiting for the man to continue. "He's…passed away."

Immediately both doctor and agent covered their ears, Dr. Benner dropping the clip board unprofessionally. Rossi burst through the door but Hotch shook his head as the doctor put his hands down, digging in his pocket for the needle that would calm the distressed man down.

DMSR

Derek was on the floor when Spencer walked in. The water was running, the sink steaming. There was a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush that were on the floor. He panicked, his knees dropping to the ground and his hands coming up to his mouth to hold in his breath. He was sitting in a small puddle of blood, lying in front of the only person he had loved as much as his mother, maybe even more.

He cried, curling in on himself, knees pulled to his chest, face buried in the nook it created, his arms tucked against his stomach. And then he heard it, Derek's voice. "Pretty Boy," it said, pulling his head up. "Come lay with me." Spencer titled his head. Derek's mouth wasn't moving. Not at all. He wiped his tears away, laying down next to the man. Yes, it did. His mouth had moved. Spencer told himself Derek's mouth had moved. Again. Again. Again. He told himself Derek's mouth had moved, until he believed it. Until eventually, he was talking to him, telling him his ceiling was pretty and that he loved him. Derek wasn't dead. It was water puddling around them, not his lover's blood.

When Spencer felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw Emily, Rossi, Hotch. He smiled at them, they talked to them, but their faces were all sad. Why? There shouldn't have been anything to be sad about. He and Derek were happy. And then Strangers were in his house, pulling his Derek away from him. He screamed and yelled and fought back against the people there to hurt them, JJ and Emily holding him back. He had to kick them, he had to punch them. He had to get to his Derek, who was doing the same. On the gurney they had tied him to were black, gooping monsters, rolling up his body from his feet. The monsters eventually covered Derek's face right as Spencer was shoved into a cage made of glass and metal. Considering the circumstances, anybody should have helped. He saw JJ and Emily, now watching Derek being eaten by the monsters and they did nothing. Garcia was crying, she knew that this was bad, and Hotch and Rossi were shaking their heads and fingers at the Strangers trying to hurt them. Taking in his surroundings, the brunette decided he had to try and get free. His hands were tied behind his back, his legs together, and the only completely mobile body part he had was his neck. He banged his head against the glass, again and again and again, eventually blacking out, the last thought on his brain: Derek.

When he woke in the hospital, a Stranger was there. Instead of struggling, he stared, willing them to go away. Betrayers came next, JJ and Emily. He couldn't have taken it if they touched him, pulling away when one of the Betrayers tried just that. They were just like the Strangers now. Rossi came in, staring at Spencer and Spencer stared back, accepting that Rossi couldn't talk to him or the Strangers would hear. Garcia was next and she knew. She knew that bright colors brought the Strangers back. So she stayed in black and Spencer appreciated that. Then she talked. Didn't she know they could hear her? She grabbed his hand and he let her, hoping that trusting her was the right thing to do. Then when she left, no one came, and Spencer knew the Strangers had gone. Spencer didn't answer and they couldn't get anything out of him, so they got tired and they took a break. He sat up and stretched his arms and his jaw. Hotch came in, Spencer knew he was safe. There was no way Hotch could be a Betrayer and he would tell him where Derek was.

When Hotch came back to the room after what seemed an eternity, he had brought Strangers instead of Derek. But they must have been okay, if Hotch trusted them. They cuffed him and he wanted to cry, had he made the wrong decision? No, he trusted Hotch. "So, Derek," he asked, and now he can't remember what happened after that.

When he woke up again, Derek was by his side. "Hey, Pretty Boy," he greeted, his smile as big and bright as ever.

"Derek!" Spencer exclaimed quietly, tears rolling down his face. "I don't want to be here anymore, I'm sorry I got hurt!" He took no notice of his raven haired, female teammate laying next to him.

Derek chuckled and shook his head, his hand reaching for Spencer's hand, lingering, and then his cheek.

"It's okay. I'll take you out of here." The expression on his face was wide and soft.

Spencer's eyes opened wide and he nodded. "How?"

Derek stood and walked closer, leaning down to kiss Spencer. He winced at first, then sighed. It was deep and soft, coppery tasting, but just like he remembered it. He closed his eyes as Derek kissed a line to his jaw. "You ready, Pretty Boy? We're leaving now."

Unable to talk, Spencer smiled, tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks. Derek kissed his forehead before grabbing his hands and pulling Spencer from the bed.

"I'll always love you," Derek told him, bringing him to the room's door.

"I'll always love _you," _Spencer kissed the hand entwined with his before walking through the shining door frame.

DMSR

Prentiss woke and sighed, turning her head to face Spencer. Her lip caught on her finger and she realized the heart rate monitor was now on her. She whipped around to Spencer and screamed for Rossi, frantically diving for the call button.

Garcia had placed a camera in Spencer's room and left it on one of her monitors. She had only fled her lair a little under an hour to go home and change. She rushed straight back and she wanted to die, observing what was happening. Her, JJ and Hotch had left the hospital to catch a few hours of rest. Spencer had been knocked out and Garcia didn't see harm in just taking a quick shower. She regretted it. She regretted leaving him and she regretted her and Prentiss convincing Hotch to take his cuffs off.

Two investigators were in the room with the five agents, their round table full but not with the people they had wished. The video on the screen was stuck on pause, Spencer and Emily's still bodies behind the little play sign. Strauss walked in with another man and nodded towards Garcia who reluctantly played the video.

Spencer woke, his eyes staring at the space above Emily's head. He started to cry, his mouth opening in words they couldn't hear. He shook his head as his right hand moved down his left arm, un-clipping the monitor and fastening it to Emily in a matter of milliseconds. He then moved to his cheek, rubbing against it before he nodded vigorously. His head seemed to be following an invisible entity and he made the motion to pull it in for a kiss. Then red fell out of his mouth, his self-bitten tongue bleeding until it teemed, a smile crossing his face as the blood rolled down in a line, to his jaw. He touched his forehead lightly then reached out and soon lost the strength to hold his arms up, his still smiling face slumping to the side.

There was silence in the room, the investigators and Strauss and her guest giving condolences for two agents and leaving. No one made any move to get up or leave. The video was stopped, they knew that it would be ten minutes before Emily awoke and noticed another tragedy had happened on their watch.

Suddenly, Rossi, Hotch, JJ, Prentiss and Garcia all looked up to each other at the same time, panic in their eyes. They all could have sworn they heard two separate voices telling them the same thing: "We're happy here."

Garcia opened her mouth, JJ's eyes widened in fear, Prentiss frozen to the spot. Hotch shook his head disbelievingly, an expression of confusion on his face. Rossi closed his eyes and nodded towards the monitor.

"Di- I… wh-" Garcia stuttered.

"Ssh," Rossi told her. "Never talk about these things. It's over," He said, smiling at his four remaining teammates. "We've been told to move on happily. So we will."

Prentiss nodded, her face pulling into a silent, soft sob. "They'll always be with us."

"In our hearts and in our minds," JJ smiled sadly.

"I'll always love my Chocolate Adonis and my Creamy Cake," Garcia cried.

Hotch looked around at his teammates. "Maybe we should bury them here, next to each other. I'm sure their families wouldn't mind."

Everyone smiled through tears and saddened expressions, their eyes filled with the confidence that their family was still complete, still whole, even with two empty chairs at the round table.

* * *

_And so it ends. Did you enjoy? Did I make you sad? It was meant to be a_ little_ confusing so bear with it!_

_Next story shall be going with the title _Derek's Misery. _Hold tight... I had fun writing it 7:D NyuhahahaMWUHAHA! _


End file.
